Daring Darren
by dkygirl
Summary: When Darren's roommate dares him to kiss a random stranger, he can't seem to back down. Crisscolfer.
1. Chapter 1

"I dare you."

Darren gave his roommate a curious look. He surely wasn't against the idea of going up to a random stranger, it was mainly having to kiss them that bothered him.

"What do I get if agree?" Darren asked warily.

His roommate, Mark, thought for a moment before reaching for his wallet located in his back pocket. He opened it up and looked at the bills he had and reluctantly pulled his last two twenties.

"Forty bucks, take it or leave."

Darren was going to leave it before he remembered he needed money for a textbook required in his law class. He couldn't by a new one, but he would be able to pay for a used one.

"Deal, but I have some rules. First of all, they must be younger than thirty, I'm not kissing some old women. Second of all, they must be single. I'm not going to get punched in the face over this. And lastly, the kiss has to be short. I'm not _making out_ with some stranger, I have some dignity."

"Alright, but the kiss has to be at least 10 seconds long."

Darren shook his head slightly before breathing out a short "fine"

Mark led the way as they both walked down the street that leads to the park next to their dorm building.

He needed to find someone that Darren would be repulsed by. He wanted to have a good laugh if he was giving up forty dollars on this. He searched the park left and right and found girls at every corner. In his opinion, most of them were too hot for Darren _._Most of the girls he looked at had a beautiful face on and had a nice ass or bust to go with it. And he _looked _to make sure. His hope of embarrassing Darren was starting to fade until his eyes wandered at the right person at the right time just moments later. He continued to look around the park. For a split second, his eyes landed on a tall guy that was sitting on a park bench. He glanced away until an idea popped up in to his head.

"Him." He tapped Darren's shoulder and pointed to the guy he glanced at earlier. Darren's eyes widen when he saw who Mark was pointing at, and immediately started shaking his head and nearly yelling "No, no, no, no way, nope, never, hell no, no, no, nope, nope, nooooooooooo."

"Dude, you said I could pick any person and you never said specifically that the person had to be a female."

Darren glared at his friend who didn't seem to mind that he was mad. The only thing Mark did was laugh at the face he was making and smiling deviously at him. He was proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

They both took a closer look at the young man sitting on the bench. He had very light brown hair that was styled upward and was wearing a red and green plaid button up shirt and some dark jeans. The guy was hunched over his computer, typing furiously and listening to music through ear buds. He seemed unaware of anything going on around him.

Darren glanced at Mark, but Mark just pointed to the guy again. He took a step forward before he stopped. He tried to come up with an excuse that actually made sense.

"He…he seems…kinda…busy…" Darren stuttered. He wasn't homophobic or anything, he just wasn't gay himself. He was getting nervous, waiting for Mark to respond at his lame excuse. He even started to sweat a little.

"Your right, he does seem very busy, the thing is, I really don't care. Now, go stick your tongue down his throat." Mark retorted.

Darren gave Mark another glare before he took a few steps forward. He continued to walk until he stopped halfway, throwing a look behind him, only to see Mark with a shit eating grin on his face and gesturing for Darren to keep walking. As he began to walk again, his mind was racing and his pulse quickened. And before he knew it, he was standing only a few feet away from the bench.

He shakily sat down and glanced back up to Mark, who couldn't help but laugh even more at how nervous Darren was. The guy on the bench seemed to still be unaware that someone had sat next to him until Darren squeaked out a "hello."

The guy finally looked up for a second and said a quick "Hi" before going back to typing. Darren was still trying to calm his nerves as he stretched out his hand out and said "I'm Darren."

The man stopped typing and looked up, took out his ear buds, and took Darren's hand before saying himself "I'm Chris."

Darren slightly moved over to be nearer to Chris. He looked Chris in the eyes before he said "Chris, can you help me out really quick?"

Chris looked at Darren questionably before asking "What can I do to help?"

Darren worked up his nerve and said "Just stay still and don't punch me."

Before Chris was able to reply, Darren had hastily kissed him. When Darren's lips felt Chris's, he felt a jolt in his stomach at the sensation. At first, the kiss was still and awkward, but after Chris's shocked drained, His lips seemed to dance with Chris's perfectly. Every move he made, Chris and him remained in sync. He was putting every part of himself into the kiss until he heard Mark's laugh. He pulled away instantly and looked up to see Mark on the floor, clutching his stomach

Chris numbly looked at Darren before he himself stuttered for words. "what the hell was that…." He mumbled. He was still kinda shocked until he heard Darren's voice

"Um, well, thank you, and….bye" and with that, Darren left the stunning stranger with a dazed look on his face. Darren ran back to Mark, pulled him off the floor, and dragged him back to the dorm and didn't say anything the whole walk home, but Mark had no problem with the silence as he continued to giggle to himself even after they got into bed.

Author's note

please tell me what you think and any ideas on how to continue this story would be very helpful. new chapter up by the end of the week hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was sitting in a café, typing away at his computer, and sipping on some coffee that had gone cold by now. He had been there for at least three hours, trying to come up with an idea for the next chapter in the book he was trying to write. He huffed a sigh of annoyance. His mind just couldn't focus on the damn story for even a minute. His mind would focus on the one thing he wanted to forget.

For the thousandth time, his head clouded up with one face. The face of someone very confusing. The face that kissed him for no reason. The face of Darren. He didn't know who Darren was, he didn't know his last name, he didn't know his address, he didn't know his favorite color, but somehow, he did know Darren. He only talked to him once, and it lasted about two minutes, but probably the longest two minutes he had ever experienced.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed Darren when he walked into the park on Saturday. And know it was Wednesday, and he still couldn't get over that damn kiss. When he saw Darren, he thought he was cute. He liked the mop of curls on his head, and the way he walked very confidently. He dismissed him from his mind to continue on his story, but when Darren sat next to him, he was at a loss for words for a few seconds. He thought Darren was gorgeous. And when they kissed, his stomach started doing backflips, and his heart might as well have leaped out of his chest.

He continued to write again, but was stopped short when his phone rang. The name 'Ashely Fink' flashed on the screen and he smiled before answering.

"Hello, my dear friend" he said, sipping his coffee before spitting it back in, forgetting how cold it was.

"Hello Christopher, how is my best friend doing at this hour." She replied.

"Not so well, I feel like my brain has made a mission to stop me from writing." He retorted, walking back to the barista to order a new coffee.

"Is it because you're thinking of a special someone….." Ashley drawled out. Chris didn't even have to ask, he knew she was probably smirking. He had told Ashley all about the kissing situation. She had laughed her ass off and smiled with bliss when she heard Chris describe Darren. Chris didn't know it, but Ashley could tell that he had a crush on the weird stranger from the park.

"Oh, shut up…..and yes, that's why." Chris admitted shyly. He grabbed the fresh coffee that had been handed to him and went back to his table and opened his computer to try and write again. He sighed, closing the laptop, knowing that he would have some time before he could actually write functionally again.

"Well, I'm not surprised Christopher, you've always been one to overthink things."

"That is not true! I'm a completely normal person and I do not over think things! I just happen to be thinking about this particular situation."

"Oh, get over yourself. You always overthink! Just last week you went from worrying about a doctor's visit to talking about the diseases you can get from improper needle care!"

"We will see who is laughing when one of us is over a toilet because of an unwashed needle!" he yelled.

"Whatever, let's get back to the point here. You are in love."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh Chris, what am I going to do with you? Stop lying to yourself about your feelings. You have one kiss and you're already in love…it actually kind of adorable if you think about!" she added, rolling her eyes at the small groan that came out of Chris's throat.

"I'm not in Love! Maybe, just maybe, I have a crush. And that's completely normal, now will you stop making such-"Chris' words fumbled as his eyes landed on a figure with curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ash, I'm not fucking with you, the guy just came into the café!" he whispered urgently. He started sweating and his stomach was already jolting by just looking at Darren.

"No fucking way! That's hilarious! Did he see you? Maybe he's going to kiss you again…" she said teasingly. She could already picture Chris blushing, and she can't help, but double over in laughter.

"Ash, you are not helping. I think I'm having a panic attack. My heart is thumping over and over again. Ash, please, what do I do? Should I confront him? Should I leave? I'm going to die right now, please help?"

"Sweetie, just calm down. Maybe you should confront him, maybe he likes you. Or maybe he was completely disgusted with you. It can go either way…"

"Not helping, Ash." He cringed out, glaring, and even though Ashley wasn't there, she probably knew how annoyed he was getting.

"Maybe he spotted you already. Just look back and see. And I'm never wrong."

Chris was hoping that for once Ashley was wrong, he even gave a slight prayer, and Chris wasn't very religious. "I really hope that you're wrong this one time, please."

And as Chris looked back, he breathed a sigh of relief and spoke into the phone a "you were wrong, ha!"

"Look again, Christopher." She said deviously. And as he turned back, he realized that Ashley must be some kind of voodoo witch because his eyes locked with Darren's as soon as he looked again.

"I hate it when you're right." He murmured into the phone, hanging up.

He couldn't comprehend the emotions that went through him. Feelings he didn't even know he had, and feelings he was sure didn't exist. He was pretty sure that he was a main character in some sappy romance novel that he would never read.

Darren was coming towards him and he was thinking of bailing, but he was pretty sure that he was incapable of moving at the moment. He couldn't even flex his finger, and he tried.

The closer Darren got, the more he felt like he was going to throw up. He was already starting to feel bile in his throat.

Darren stopped and looked at Chris before sitting in front of him awkwardly. He swallowed and gave out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Well, this is, uh, awkward." He choked out

"Well, look who it is, the creep who kissed me."

Darren let out a shaky laugh and eyed Chris nervously. He knew this wasn't going to go smoothly, and he had played this situation over and over in his head, praying to god that this wouldn't happen and yet, it still did.

"Right, um, I have a perfectly good, uh, explanation for that…and I'd like to say sorry before anything else."

Chris looked at Darren, his mind was just wondering what Darren would say. He had wanted to know why the hell he was kissed so suddenly and he was just hoping that it was for a good reason. _Maybe he looked at Chris and was overwhelmed with lust and just had to kiss me _or _maybe he had a crush on Chris and panicked when he kissed him and just left. _Chris was hoping for something along those lines.

Darren was waiting for Chris to give him a slight nod before he spoke. "Well, if I'm going to be completely honest, I'm going to apologize in advance in case you get offended." _That's not a good sign _Chris thought.

"On Saturday, my roommate, Mark, dared me to go up to a random stranger and kiss them. And he and I went to the park and he pointed to you as the victim. So I went up to you and the rest is history…"

Darren rolled his bottom lip with his teeth thinking about the kiss. He hadn't gone an hour without thinking about it... He had sneaked a peek at Chris's lip as he explained what happened.

_I really want to kiss those lips- wait, Darren! You are straight! _he shook the thoughts away and looked at Chris. He would say that he saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes but deemed it as an illusion of his own brain. He wasn't even sure if Chris was even gay or not, so he couldn't assume anything at this point.

"It's, uh, okay. I don't mind. You seem decent and nice, so no hard feelings."

Darren blew a huge sigh of relief. He was so glad that he wasn't deemed crazy by this man._ This incredibly hot man- god dammit Darren! Get over yourself! There is no way in hell that this guy even likes-_

"Darren? Darren? Are you alright?" Chris said, his voiced laced in worry.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second…." He squeaked out. Chris put a comforting hand over his own and he had to himself from shivering at the feeling.

"It's okay. So, now that we got that out of the way, I should probably go. I'll see you…..around." and with that, Chris left, leaving Darren kind of flushed. Darren's eyes went straight to Chris's ass as he walked away. And he couldn't even fathom all the dirty things that his mind had come up with.

He was walking to his dorm and as soon as he laid down, he thought of Chris. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, he just knew that it was really confusing. He thought of the girls he had been with in the past, and even though in his opinion, all those girls were hot, he couldn't help, but compare all of them to Chris. He knew he was probably over thinking it and he was probably being ridiculous, but he didn't care. All he knew was he was going to know who Chris was. First step: learn his last name.

_**Well, let me know what you think, is it to sappy? Should I have written only Chris's point of view? Please tell me what you think! Please give me more ideas! I was thinking that they meet each other at their school library! Should they go to the same school or no? Review, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was sitting in his university's library, typing furiously at his computer, and drinking a red bull to keep him awake. He needed to finish a chapter for his book and had accidently fell asleep last night, so here he is now, barely awake, staring at the bright screen that was starting to irritate his eyes now. He rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. He was typing again, doubling his speed and trying to just finish his work. He really wanted to go to sleep, but he had already messed up his carefully planned schedule and was not going to mess it up even more.

He felt like someone was staring at him, but pushed the thought away. He ignored the feeling, thinking he was just very paranoid until he felt like there was someone burning holes on his back. He briefly looked behind, searching for a pair of eyes and as he was turning his head, his eyes met dreamy hazel ones.

He continued to stare back and started to notice other features, such as curly hair and a strong jaw line. He looked at the person's entire face and finally knew who it was. It was Darren motherfucking Criss. He sighed loudly and plastered a smile on his face and gave a small wave. He didn't have anything against Darren, he just really felt annoyed. He was annoyed because that same face would clog his dreams and phase him every time his closed his eyes.

He saw Darren smile wide and wave back enthusiastically. He began to walk to towards Chris, the same way he approached him in the coffee shop not too long ago. He felt himself shiver with anticipation. He didn't know why or how, but Chris felt some sort of connection to Darren. He felt like he could tell him anything and just felt comfortable. Except now, because he was just tired and wanted to finish this damn chapter.

As Darren sat down, his breath hitched for second. He couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He felt like he had gotten more beautiful since he last saw him. He had grown a bit of a stubble since he had last seen him and had to control the urge to touch Darren's cheek.

"Well, hello there , it is very nice to see you again." Chris watched Darren's mouth move and bit his lip, thinking hardly to remember how those lips felt against his own. He had to shake his head and mentally slap himself to remember to reply.

"You too, . What do I owe for the pleasure of your company." His voice was on the edge of shaking, and he couldn't stop thinking of how much he wanted to kiss Darren just one more time.

"Well , just staring at those beautiful eyes of your is enough for me." Chris knew that Darren was just teasing him, but he felt his heart skip a beat. He could already feel the blood rushing towards his cheeks.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself either, I've always loved hazel." Chris's reply sounded confident and he pulled on a teasing smirk, but he really wanted to hide in a hole forever so he wouldn't have to deal with his feeling he may or may not have for this guy.

When Chris looked up, he saw something flash in Darren's eyes. He didn't know what it was. and he wasn't sure if it was a positive thing, but he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he saw Darren display a bright smile.

"How very nice of you to say Chris, but hazel can never even compare to the beautiful ocean of blue and green you call eyes." Darren smirked at how easily he could get Chris to blush. His gaze drifted to Chris's computer and curiosity got the best of him. He went to grab it but drew his hand when Chris snapped it shut with his cheeks growing even more red.

Chris loved to write. Simple as that. It's just people don't know. Chris is a private person and the only other person who as actually read his work was Ashley. And that was only because he left his computer open one time when he went to the bathroom at her house. Ashley had told Chris how talented he was and was glowing after reading it, but Chris merely scowled at her for invading his privacy and brushed off the compliments.

Darren gave Chris a confused look. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, its nothing really just a, uh, report for my class." Chris lied. Darren looked suspicious but decided to brush it off for now. "So, I didn't know you came to this university. Unless my theory of you being a potential stalker are correct?"

Darren gave a laugh and shook his head. "No, I'm not a stalker. I truly am a student at this brilliant university. NYU is brilliant, isn't it? I'm a Junior by the way."

"I'm a sophomore." Chris replies. "I major in Literature, you?"

Darren smiles his charming smile before answering. "I major in Law."

"I never pegged you as a law guy." Chris says with an amused grin.

"I know, everyone seemed amused after finding that out, which is weird, I'm a very professional person." Darren says sarcastically.

Chris raises his eyebrow. "I never knew professional person who kisses random people they barely met."

Darren chuckles and looks at Chris with a very wide grin. "That reminds me, what's your last name? I feel entitled to this information after our recent contact."

Now it's Chris's turn to laugh and when he does Darren smiles at the sound without even realizing it.

"It's Colfer, yours?"

"Criss." And when he glances at the other man's confused look, he laughs. "C-R-I-S-S" he spells out.

"Know that I think about it, we really know nothing about each other." Darren says.

"We really don't." Chris says cheekily.

Darren wonders for a few seconds before a brilliant idea pops in his head.

"Let's play twenty questions!" he says excitedly and he looks at Chris with huge eyes that could make literally anyone swoon.

Chris looks at Darren for a minute before he smiles and reply with "Alright, let's play."

Darren was about to say something before Chris's phone rings. Chris looks with a sad smile before he answer.

"Hello" he says

"Chris! You got to get here quick! It's an emergency!" it was Ashley calling from their apartment. Chris groans before replying.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Okay, before you freak out, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I'm really, really sorry."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Okay, Ash, you're worrying me, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's no big deal."

Chris heard Ashley draw her breath and sigh before saying "I may or may not have set fire to our apartment…"

Chris's eyes bulged his eyes and screamed "WHAT!" to the phone, seemingly forgetting that he was in a library and that Darren was right next to him.

"It's no big deal, it was just the kitchen and the living room and one of the rooms…" she said panicked and in rushed voice.

Chris gritted his teeth. "Which. Room." He says in a threating tone that seems to even frighten Darren.

"Um, it was, uh, yours."

Chris sighs deeply, gets up, and packs his computer. He turns to Darren, still on the phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go Darren, but I promise to play next time I see you."

"Oooh, you're with Darren, now I know why you're not as angry as you aren't cussing me out."

"I swear, Ash, you should be worrying about me killing you instead of this." And with that he hangs ups, waves goodbye to Darren, and rushes out of the library.

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was waiting after the glee premiere to update but was way to emotionally wrecked to write. Please leave suggestions of questions for 20 question that will certainly be played in the next chapter! Thank you!**


End file.
